Find It
by Foreststar of WindClan
Summary: Moons have passed since the Great Flood. The four clans are prospering. But then a disease strikes the heart of the clans. Cats are dying. The clans are growing weaker. Visited by a StarClan cat in his dreams, an apprentice tells the message they have given him. "Find it. Find the Blazing Star, or die." Challenge for the Clan of the Sun.
1. Short version

**This is the shortened version of Find It, made to fit the challenge requirements.**

Barkpaw watched a white tom approach. He narrowed, then widened, his eyes. It can't be!

It was. Snowspring, alive, fit, and healthy, was coming towards him. Then, Barkpaw noticed something. His tail drooped. Snowspring really was dead.

"Barkpaw," Snowspring meowed. "StarClan must tell you something."

"Is it how to cure the illness?" Barkpaw asked.

To his surprise, the white tom shrugged. "I don't know. They sent me here to greet you. I believe another is coming."

"I'm here," the deep mew of a tom rang through the trees. A faint ginger tom padded forward. His orange eyes sparkled, and Barkpaw saw the reflection of fire within them. Bright cream-furred streaks ran around him, looking like yellow. He seems like a fiery cat. Despite being almost invisible, his flame-colored pelt seemed to solidify his form.

"My name is Blazing Pelt," the tom introduced. "I was named me after the only herb which could cure a sickness, hoping I would spread peace and unity among the newly-formed clans. The herb that I was named after is what can help the sickness that is ailing ShadowClan, and all the other clans around the lake."

"You know the cure?" Barkpaw asked excitedly.

Blazing Pelt dipped his head. "I do. But, in order to get it, you must make another Great Journey, for it grows in the little wilderness left of the pine forest there."

His hopes fell. "So we can't get it?"

He shook his head. "No, you can. It just won't be easy."

"What's it called?"

"The Blazing Star," he murmured. He lifted his head. "There is something I must tell you. You could call it a prophecy."

"A prophecy?" Barkpaw echoed, his eagerness returned.

"As I said, you could think of it as one, but I consider it a message. It has none of the mystique that prophecies carry. Snowspring, would you do the honors?"

Barkpaw started. He had forgotten about the whire tom. Snowspring stepped forward, and Blazing Pelt slipped away.

"Barkpaw, this is not much, but it is important," he closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. "Find it. Find the Blazing Star, or die."

He blinked at him as the words sunk in. "Or die?" He repeated.

But StarClan and its white warrior was already fading away.

* * *

Another fight had broken out. And this time, it involved all the cats.

Barkpaw let out a hiss of annoyance. He was sitting back, watching the patrol squabble. Then he decided it got too far for him not to try anything. Claws broke out, and soon cats were limping and bloody. Barkpaw's temper finally broke.

"That's it!" He bellowed, louder than anything. Instantly, the cats stopped struggling and fell silent, staring at him. "We're supposed to be working together to find the herb, the Blazing Star," he reminded them. "Instead, we were squabbling like kits. How will this help the clans. How will this help your clan? If we are to succeed, then we must work together." His voice quieted. "Any ideas?" Silence followed.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Barkpaw." A murmur of surprise followed.

"I vote for Barkpaw to be leader of us!" A voice finally called.

"I'm no leader," Barkpaw protested immediately. "I'm not even a warrior!"

"But you have the qualities of a leader," another cat answered.

"I still think you, Barkpaw, should be our leader!" The first voice called.

"I can't," Barkpaw insisted, but he was drowned out.

"Who are you?"

"Stoneclaw," the warrior answered. "Of WindClan."

"Well, does anyone second Stoneclaw?" Barkpaw asked, sighing.

"Nobody does!" Palefoot called out, but she was drowned out by a chorus of agreement.

"I second that!"

"Me too!"

"Barkpaw should be our leader!"

Barkpaw looked down. I shouldn't be leader, he thought. I'll lead them to ruin. But they won't take no for an answer, so I guess I have no choice.

"If you are sure, then I will be your leader," Barkpaw finally meowed.

* * *

FOUR MOONS LATER

"Twitchstar!" Tumblekit and Starlingpaw burst into the camp. The situation had forced the leader to allow kits out of the camp alone, as long as they knew their way around.

"What is it, Tumblekit, Starlingpaw?" he meowed.

"The patrol is back!" Starlingpaw cried. "And they have the Blazing Star!"

Twitchstar was on his paws instantly. Most of the surrounding cats were in a daze. They looked curiously at their leader.

"They're back!" Twitchstar yowled gleefully. "The patrol is back and they have the cure!"

The patrol brought just enough of the Blazing Star back for all the clans. They had been in luck, as the spot where most of it grew was still intact. Twitchstar was elated at their success. The clans were surprised when they heard that a mere apprentice had taken charge of the patrol.

Twitchstar had given Barkpaw his warrior name, Barkblaze, in honor of the Blazing Star. Soon after, he conferred with the other warriors that had gone to bring back the herb, and they agreed with him that he was ready for an apprentice already. So they, to Barkblaze's surprise, gave him Rollingpaw as an apprentice.

Of course, there was a downside to the mission. Four cats had died, Darkfur to a monster, Silverpad falling in the mountains, Planteyes of disease, and Tunnelstorm to a fox. Tumblepaw and Rollingpaw missed their father, Darkfur, dearly.

Twitchstar watched Barkblaze train Rollingpaw, and recognized the leadership with him. And he knew, without doubt, that Barkblaze would be the next deputy.

* * *

Seasons later, Barkblaze, deputy of ShadowClan, sat and watched the sunset of his life.

Tumblestorm crouched beside him, desperately trying to stop his life from slipping away. But nothing could stop the night that was approaching. Darkness fell over Barkblaze, and he did not flee from it. He was done running. It was time for him to end the day.

**Long version will be up soon!**

**—Foreststar**


	2. Long version

**This is the long version of Find It. This is also the original one.**

Barkpaw was training with his mentor when the first cat died. It was his father's friend, Ashlight, who brought the news to them. Snowspring was gone.

He had been riveted to the spot in shock. Sparrowsong had told them it was a minor illness, and would be easy to treat. When they didn't start getting better within a few days, the clan began to worry that the medicine cat was wrong. Sparrowsong persisted. Soon, Snowspring's family and friends, who came constantly to visit him, caught the illness too, and fell sick.

Thrushstar was worried for his clan. He asked Sparrowsong to ask the other medicine cats for help. The medicine cat refused, out of pure pride. So the next gathering, he invoked his anger, revealing their weakness and asking for help.

Then they received shocking news. Other cats, the filthy rabbit-chasers of WindClan, the sleek, slimy fools of RiverClan, and the cowardly, prideful frog-hearts of ThunderClan, all had the same disease running through their ranks. The medicine cats told the clans all they knew, except Sparrowsong. He stubbornly persisted that ShadowClan could survive on their own. Barkpaw knew they couldn't. Not without help.

But Sparrowsong still refused to budge. And soon, he began showing the same symptoms that the victims of the strange illness showed. Still, he didn't ask for help.

Now three more cats had died, and Barkpaw was curling up in his nest. He turned his muzzle upwards, so it pointed at the roof of the den.

_Why, StarClan? Why is this happening?_

* * *

A ginger and white tom faced a black she-cat. The she-cat was blinking doubtfully.

"We need to tell them the herb that heals them," the tom insisted. "If we don't, all our work might waste away to nothing."

"But Thunder," the she-cat protested. "We found the right herb and survived, and that was far before any of this. They should be able to do it on their own. We did, after all."

Thunder snorted. "On our own, Tall Shadow? Really? Did you forget that we had the help of StarClan, with Turtle Tail, and Hawk Swoop, and Moon Shadow, and Rainswept Flower?"

"What's going on here?" Another she-cat approached.

"Not your business, Wind Runner," Thunder snapped.

"They're arguing about whether or not we should show them the way," a tom's voice came from the trees.

"River! Were you spying on us?" Tall Shadow accused.

The tom, River, shook his head. "I didn't need to spy; you were loud enough for the whole area to hear," he teased. His tone grew serious. "Shadow, I know you think ShadowClan can survive on its own, but it can't. Neither can ThunderClan, WindClan, and as much as I hate to say it, RiverClan. They need our help. We must tell them."

"I agree," Wind Runner meowed.

The three cats watched Tall Shadow. She glared back at them, then finally averted her gaze. "Fine," she muttered.

* * *

Barkpaw watched a white tom approach. He narrowed his eyes. Then widened them. _It can't be!_

It was. Snowspring, alive and as fit and healthy as he ever was, was coming towards him. Then, suddenly, Barkpaw noticed something. He squinted, and his tail drooped. He really was dead. Snowspring was just coming to see him.

"Barkpaw," Snowspring meowed. "StarClan must tell you something."

"Is it how to cure the illness?" Barkpaw asked eagerly.

To his disappointment and surprise, the white tom shrugged unknowingly. "I don't know. They sent me here first, to greet you. I believe a cat is coming."

"I'm here," the deep mew of a tom rang through the trees. A faint ginger tom padded into view from the pine forest. His orange eyes sparkled, and Barkpaw thought he saw the reflection of fire within them. Bright cream-furred streaks ran around him, looking like yellow. He seems like a fiery cat, Barkpaw noticed. Despite being almost invisible, the result of existing for so long, his flame-colored pelt seemed to solidify his form, making him easier to see.

"My name is Blazing Pelt," the fiery tom introduced. "My father, Owl Eyes, named me after the only herb which could cure a certain sickness, in hopes I would spread peace and unity among the newly-formed clans. In fact, that certain sickness that I was named after is the one that is ailing ShadowClan, and all the other clans around the lake."

"You know the cure, then?" Barkpaw asked excitedly.

Blazing Pelt dipped his head. "I do. But, in order to get it, you must make another Great Journey, for it grows in the little wilderness left of the pine forest there."

His heart and hopes fell. "So we can't get it?"

He shook his head. "No, you can. It just won't be easy."

"What's it called?" He inquired.

"The Blazing Star," Blazing Pelt murmured. He suddenly lifted his head. "There is something I must tell you. You could call it a prophecy, although I wouldn't."

"A prophecy?" Barkpaw echoed, his eagerness returned.

"As I said, you could think of it as one, but I consider it a message. It has none of the mystique that a prophecy carries. Snowspring, would you do the honors?"

Barkpaw started at the mention of the white tom. He had forgotten about the former ShadowClan warrior. Snowspring stepped forward, and Blazing Pelt slipped away, unnoticed by Barkpaw, who's attention was riveted to his old clanmate.

"Barkpaw, this is not much, but it is important," Snowspring's voice sounded impossibly high after Blazing Pelt's incredibly deep one. He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. "Find it. Find the Blazing Star, or die."

He blinked at him as the words sunk in. "Or die?" He repeated.

But StarClan and its white warrior was already fading away.

* * *

"The message has been delivered," a white tom informed a ginger and white one.

"You said Find it. Find the Blazing Star or die, Snowspring?" The second tom checked.

"Yes, I did. Tell him, Blazing Pelt. You were there. You heard it."

"He did, Thunder. I heard it. He said exactly what he was supposed to say," the fiery warrior confirmed.

"Now they're on their own," a black she-cat yawned. "But ShadowClan would still survive without our help. RiverClan, ThunderClan, and WindClan wouldn't, but ShadowClan would."

"Are you seeking to insult the faithful warriors of WindClan, Tall Shadow?" A wiry brown she-cat challenged.

"Faith doesn't cure cats, Wind Runner," Tall Shadow retorted. "And I'm Shadow, remember?"

"Then I'm Wind," Wind replied.

"I don't understand why you like calling each other Tall Shadow and Wind Runner," a sleek, wet tom muttered. "Your names are Shadow and Wind."

"Just deal with it, River," Thunder sighed. His gaze was downcast as he waited for the two leaders to stop. His head suddenly jerked up. "Is it just me, or do I smell Father's scent?"

The she-cats grew silent as they sniffed the air. "You're right, Clear Sky is coming," the wiry brown one exclaimed.

"That's Sky to you, Wind," a snappish voice came from above.

"Fine, Sky," Wind rolled her eyes. Thunder hissed, and Shadow sat back, a distrustful look on her face.

"Just stop," River growled. "We're the founders of the five clans, and we should be acting more mature, not like kits squabbling over who caught the best piece of prey. Snowspring, Blazing Pelt, everything went well?"

"Yes, River," the fiery warrior meowed.

"Then we have nothing else to talk about. Now, go on about your business and fight elsewhere!" River barked out. Without another word, he turned and slid into the water, disappearing into its depths.

* * *

"Are you sure the apprentice isn't making it up?" Hornstar of WindClan asked skeptically. "After all, you know how imaginative young cats can be."

"Yes, Hornstar," Thrushstar meowed. "I'm sure."

"Well, I'm not sending five of my best warriors to go off on a death mission, all on the word of an apprentice," Stalkstar's high, reedy voice growled. "RiverClan needs all its warriors here, to feed the clan. Without them, we have a greater chance of dying off!"

"I will send five of my cats on this mission," Ryestar of ThunderClan announced.

Hornstar slowly rose to his paws. "As will WindClan."

"It's a death mission!" Stalkstar cried. "Don't you see? Thrushstar is planning on taking out those five warriors, to take over the lake! All who go will die!"

Thrushstar whirled around, and ShadowClan bristled at the insult, hissing at RiverClan. ShadowClan's leader's class unsheathed. "You would insult my honor, Stalkstar?" He snarled.

"Stalkstar, listen to reason," Hornstar confronted him. "If you do send some warriors, then how will five cats defeat fifteen? Also, they have a chance of dying, but it will increase our chance of living."

"No," Stalkstar growled. "You can go, but RiverClan will not accept any poisoned herbs you bring to us. Have fun dying. RiverClan always had, and always will, stand alone."

Barkpaw snorted. _Always has?_ Not true. _What about TigerClan? _He thought. _What about ClawClan? What about the Great Battle? _He watched the leaders, and sensed that Thrushstar and Hornstar were about to explode from frustration. Stalkstar watched them with a disdainful and pleased look.

"You have two options, Stalkstar," Ryestar broke in calmly. She shoved the two other leaders aside. "You can make five of your warriors join us. The more warriors there are, the bigger amount of herbs they can carry back to us. Or, as the message that Barkpaw brought so bluntly says, you, and the rest of RiverClan, can die. Your choice."

Stalkstar gaped furiously, but soon realized he had to give in. "Alright, RiverClan will help," he growled reluctantly. "On one condition. RiverClan is in charge."

"No," Thrushstar shook his head firmly. "They will not be. Nor will any others. Our chosen warriors will decide who is in charge. We must trust them. However, I will allow cats from other clans to order ShadowClan around—" indignant hisses broke out, and he paused. "I didn't finish," he meowed mildly. They quieted. "I will allow the other clans to take charge of ShadowClan as long as they are on another clan's territory, or if they choose a cat from a different clan as their leader."

"But..." RiverClan's leader protested.

"You're outnumbered, Stalkstar," Ryestar reminded him.

"Very well," Stalkstar muttered sulkily.

"A good choice," Hornstar sat back down.

"But there's a problem," Stalkstar suddenly meowed triumphantly. "We don't know where to go."

The clans and their leaders fell silent as they realized the truth. They couldn't just blunder around with no sense of direction. They had to know where to go.

"Oh, that's not a problem!" A WindClan elder cried out.

"Do you have a solution, Lostface?" Hornstar glanced down at his clanmate. Barkpaw winced at the name. But when he saw the elder, it made sense. Lostface was a dark-furred tom, and both of his eyes were swollen shut. One of his ears was badly torn. Barkpaw had a nasty feeling that there were no eyes underneath his eyelids.

"Oh yeah," the elder answered. "There's an old tale about the Great Journey. We came in from the direction of the Moonpool, when you're at the border of ThunderClan and WindClan. Towards the mountains."

"Well, Stalkstar, that answers that problem," Hornstar meowed smugly.

"Fine."

"Choose your five cats, and send them back here with either your deputy, or yourself. Or both," Thrushstar added as an afterthought. "In... Let's say three days?"

The other leaders nodded. "Well, then, I think that wraps this gathering up," Ryestar mewed. "ThunderClan, back to the camp."

The clans slowly filed out. Barkpaw followed his clan, and felt a vague sense of dread. _What have I gotten the clans into?_

* * *

Twitchwhisker, the deputy of ShadowClan, watched the twenty chosen cats set off. He, Thrushstar, and Sparrowsong had chosen Darkfur, Palefoot, Snowclaw, Duskfang, and Barkpaw, since he was the one who had the dream, to represent ShadowClan on the mission.

The other three deputies, Doerunner of WindClan, Forestheart of ThunderClan, and Sleekfoot of RiverClan, sat beside him. They, and their leaders and medicine cats, had also chosen five warriors each. From ThunderClan: Littletail, Gingerheart, Rosefern, Spottedcloud, and Silverpad. From RiverClan: Darkstrike, Sunstorm, Bluetail, Batclaw, and Runningcloud. And from WindClan: Groundfoot, Planteyes, Tunnelstorm, Breezeflower, and Stoneclaw.

Twitchwhisker highly approved of their choices. The other fifteen cats were not new to being a warrior, and were very experienced. The party stood a good chance of finding the Blazing Star, and bringing back enough for all four clans. Sparrowsong had taught the five ShadowClan representatives how to wrap herbs in a leaf bundle, so that they could bring back even more.

The chosen warriors faded into the distance as the deputies watched. He hoped with all his heart that they would get back safely, with the herbs. If they didn't, all was lost.

"We should be getting back to our clans," Sleekfoot meowed. But none of them moved. They continued staring into the distance.

_StarClan, protect them_, Twitchwhisker prayed. _Let them get back safely._

* * *

Barkpaw glanced around the large group. Cats from other clans were hissing distrustfully at each other, and those from the same clan were bunched together. Duskfang's tail was flicked over Barkpaw's back, keeping him close. Darkfur, Palefoot, and Snowclaw grouped around him, keeping him away from all the others.

"Why did Barkpaw have to come along?" He thought he heard Snowclaw mutter to Duskfang. "He's just an distraction."

"Quiet," Duskfang shushed him clanmate. "He might be listening."

Palefoot snorted. "So what?" She asked. "It doesn't matter if he knows."

"He will be useful for keeping watch," Darkfur commented.

A murmur of agreement followed. Barkpaw felt a surge of hurt. They thought nothing of him.

Despite of their mistrust, the warriors managed to keep moving. Barkpaw glanced around at them. None of the other clans were singling out a warrior as a distraction. His heart fell.

The journey continued.

* * *

Thrushstar watched helplessly as Ashlight, Sparrowsong, and many other cats writhed in agony. He himself felt the effects of the disease, but they were faint. He had already lost two lives to the unknown illness, and the second one had been lost just the day before. He knew it wasn't long before he caught it again, and once his next life was gone, he would have one left. The thought made him shiver.

"Thrushstar!" Sparrowtail skidded up to him, his paws sliding on the frozen pine needles. "Stalkstar, Sleekfoot and a RiverClan patrol are here! They say they need to talk to you."

Slowly, the ShadowClan leader turned to face the warrior. "I'm coming," he meowed. "Where are they?"

"Havenfall, Sweetfeather, and Hootwhisker are escorting them here," Sparrowtail explained. "They sent me on ahead to tell you. They should be here soon."

Thrushstar nodded. "Go back to your patrol," he murmured.

Sparrowtail dipped his head, and sped off. Thrushstar ambled over to the barrier, and sat, waiting for the three RiverClan cats to enter.

"Thrushstar," Stalkstar's high voice sounded from just beyond the barrier. "We have news for you."

Thrushstar waited until all the cats were in view, then answered, "do you, now? Well, then, what is it?"

Stalkstar and Sleekfoot exchanged looks, then the RiverClan deputy spoke. "RiverClan is claiming some of the territory that rightfully belongs to us."

Thrushstar leaped to his paws, fury bubbling inside of him. "Rightfully belongs to you?" He scoffed. "It is ours, and you will not have it."

"We have already claimed it," a RiverClan warrior chimed in.

"RiverClan needs it more than ShadowClan does," Stalkstar growled. "We are proud cats who don't mind getting wet, and we are worthy of more prey. You, on the other hand, are a foolish, weak-minded coward who has no rights to be called cats."

ShadowClan snarled in anger, and Thrushstar thrust his head up close to Stalkstar's, unsheathing his claws. "You mock us in our own camp?" He hissed. "It is ours, and we will not give it up! Set on pawstep on our territory, and we show no mercy. In fact, you have insulted the whole of ShadowClan, and you will pay."

"I'm so scared," Stalkstar meowed mockingly. "You don't have it in you."

In response, Thrushstar whipped his claws into the RiverClan leader's throat. Stalkstar gasped, staring at Thrushstar with utter shock and fury in his eyes. He slumped over. Thrushstar stepped safely back, and curled his tail around his paws.

The rest of the RiverClan patrol leaped for him, but the rest of ShadowClan knocked them out mid-air, and a fight started. Stalkstar twitched, then his eyes slowly opened, and he let out a gasp.

"Enough!" Thrushstar growled. The force behind that single word froze every cat. RiverClan has deeply insulted ShadowClan, and it is merciful that we are letting you leave at all. Take your leader, and never step foot in our territory again until the patrol comes back. Disobey, and we will kill all RiverClan cats who crossed borders."

The RiverClan patrol glared at him, but slowly filed out. Sleekfoot and another one helped Stalkstar up and out.

Thrushstar hung his head. _StarClan, how will the clans survive, if we are fighting among each other?_

* * *

Another fight had broken out. And this time, it involved all the cats.

It had started when Darkfur had called the other clans names. When another clan was insulted, the others chimed in their agreement, but were ruled up were they were antagonized.

Barkpaw let out a hiss of annoyance. He was sitting back, watching the patrol squabble. Hisses, growls, and snarls often sounded. Then he decided it got too far for him not to try anything. Claws broke out, and soon cats were limping and bloody. Barkpaw's temper finally broke.

"That's it!" He bellowed, louder than anything. Instantly, the cats stopped struggling and fell silent, staring at him in bewilderment. "We are supposed to be working together to find the herb, the Blazing Star," he reminded them. "Instead, we were squabbling like kits, and then we brought out our claws. How will this help the clans. How will this help your clan? If we are to succeed, then we must work together. We need to be more organized." His voice quieted. "Any ideas?" Silence followed.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Barkpaw," a murmur of surprise followed.

"I vote for Barkpaw to be leader of us!" A voice finally called.

"I'm no leader," Barkpaw protested immediately. "I'm not even a warrior!"

"But you have the qualities of a leader," another cat answered.

"I still think you, Barkpaw, should be our leader!" The first voice called.

"I can't," Barkpaw insisted, but he was drowned out. Obviously, many cats thought the same.

"Who are you?"

"Stoneclaw," the warrior answered. "Of WindClan."

"Well, does anyone second and third Stoneclaw?" Barkpaw asked, sighing.

"Nobody does!" Palefoot called out, but she was drowned out by a chorus of agreement.

"I second that!"

"Me too!"

"Barkpaw should be our leader!"

Barkpaw looked down. I shouldn't be leader, he thought. I'll lead them to ruin. But they won't take no for an answer, so I guess I have no choice.

"If you are sure, then I will be your leader," Barkpaw finally meowed.

* * *

**_FOUR MOONS LATER_**

Twitchstar lay his head down on his paws, utterly defeated. Sparrowsong had finally succumbed to the disease that was ravaging the lake, and was now gone. Tumblekit, the son of Darkfur and Blazewind, now dead, had shown plenty of interest in the medicine den. Tumblekit's apprentice ceremony was just days away now, and he had already learned about plenty of herbs. The little kit was doing his best to help his clan. _It's too much responsibility on such a young one,_ Twitchstar sighed.

Thrushstar was gone, too. His last four lives were claimed by the unrelenting sickness that had the clans in its grasp. Twitchstar was a leader only in name. While he had received his nine lives, one of them had already been taken. But he could do nothing, and he had to watch helplessly as his clanmates, some who had been his friends for seasons, fall ill to the sickness.

The crowds at gatherings had been reduced to just a few cats from each clan. The first one after they left, the crowd had diminished, and one of the leaders was unable to come, Hornstar. The next, Ryestar had been the only one, and the deputies, Twitchstar included, had had to take their leader's place instead. The latest one, Twitchstar had been the only leader there, and only two other ShadowClan cats could come with him as well. Each clan had at most four cats, and most were warriors. One was even a newly-made apprentice.

The disease had spread like a wildfire in ShadowClan, and according to the cats at the gatherings, it had in their clans as well. It was a miracle that Twitchstar hadn't caught it before receiving his nine lives.

_Nine lives won't help me or the clan now, though,_ Twitchstar thought grimly.

"Twitchstar!" Tumblekit burst into the camp. The situation had forced the leader to allow kits out of the camp alone, as long as they knew their way around. Twitchstar looked up just in time to see Starlingpaw rush in after him.

"What is it, Tumblekit, Starlingpaw?" he meowed.

"The patrol is back!" Starlingpaw cried. "And they have the Blazing Star!"

Twitchstar was on his paws in an instant. Most of the surrounding cats were in a daze, and thus didn't understand what they were saying. They looked curiously at their leader.

"They're back!" Twitchstar yowled gleefully. "The patrol is back and they have the cure!"

* * *

The patrol brought just enough of the Blazing Star back for all the clans. Using leaf-wraps, they had managed to each carry a double load. They had been in luck, as the spot where most of it grew was still intact. Twitchstar was elated at their success. The clans were surprised when they heard that Barkpaw, a mere apprentice, had taken charge of the patrol.

Twitchstar had given Barkpaw his warrior name, Barkblaze, in honor of the Blazing Star. Soon after, he conferred with the other warriors that had gone to bring back the herb, and they agreed with him that he was ready for an apprentice already. So they, to Barkblaze's surprise, gave him Rollingpaw as an apprentice. Many cats doubted his ability to train the young cat, but he was performing his duty well enough to-date.

Of course, there was a downside to the mission. Four cats had died, one to a monster, one falling in the mountains, one of disease, and one to a fox. Those four were Darkfur, Silverpad of ThunderClan, and Planteyes and Tunnelstorm of WindClan. Tumblepaw and Rollingpaw missed their father dearly, but pushed on.

Twitchstar watched Barkblaze train Rollingpaw, and recognized the leadership with him. And he knew, without doubt, that Barkblaze would be the next deputy.

* * *

Seasons later, Barkblaze, deputy of ShadowClan, mentor to Rollingcloud, Darkpelt, and several others, sat and watched the sunset of his life.

Tumblestorm crouched beside him, desperately trying to stop the deputy's life from slipping away. But nothing could stop the night that was approaching. Darkness fell over Barkblaze, and he did not flee from it. He was done running. It was time for him to end the day.

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**—Foreststar**


End file.
